Wayward Sun
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Aliza, her friend Flowey, and her mother Frisk are loose through the Underground of Horrortale. Will they be able to SAVE the monsters, just try to escape, or die to the monsters of the Underground? What's the relationship with Aliza and Sans? And why's Frisk so protective of the ash jar she carries?
1. Snowdin in Minor Key

Aliza shivered with fear and cold. She'd just been…violated…by someone her mother had told her, "would protect her with his life." Oh, how wrong she was…and Aliza missed her mother…her sweet, protective, nuturing, pacifist mother. Of course, Aliza and her mother had been living off the streets for as long as Aliza could remember. Ever since the people who worked at the place that gave her mother and her housing had kicked them out.

"Demon child!" They had scorned. "She set the house aflame! She summoned creatures made of bone!"

Her mother said that she didn't believe them, but there were times when she talked about Aliza's unordinary father. How he had loved her like no mere man could ever love another. His extraordinary powers that he used.

Aliza was knocked out of the past when she noticed the locks to the shed unlocking. It would've been Sans had it not been sounding so forced. And it couldn't have been the dogs, since Sans scared the living candy out of them. When the lock finally gave way, a hooded figure came in holding a glowing red knife. Flowey looked to it with his one eye. "Chara?" He questioned.

The figure stayed silent and walked over to Aliza. "Are you okay?"

"I-I…" Aliza managed.

The figure's hands gently cupped Aliza's face. "You're not hurt are you? You haven't died?"

"Wait, wh-what?" She screeched.

"Listen bub, how do you know about that?" Flowey seethed.

"Hush Asriel." The figure snapped.

Flowey cowared back and Aliza looked to the figure. "Asriel? No, he's just Flowey!"

The figure's eyes looked down at Aliza as they stood up. "Yes…Asriel's not too far gone though…"

"Come with me."

"I-I would…but…" Aliza looked to her chain.

"Even if we didn't have this chain, we still wouldn't listen to you!" Flowey yelled.

"Keep it down if you don't want Sans to come back tonight." The figure warned.

Flowey just glared at the figure. The figure bent down to Aliza's chain and held on where it was attached to her ankle. It struck it, the sound of the kinfe against metal muted because of its hand. Its human hand.

"Who are you?" Aliza asked.

"Just a silly old woman who was supposed to carry out her duties to her people, but never did…I failed them…I failed you…I failed Chara…I failed Asriel…" The woman continued to try to destroy the chains on Aliza's ankle, but seemed distant.

Flowey's eye widened. "F-Frisk?" He asked.

Frisk gave a sad smile as she continued. "Howdy Flowey. Sorry about…about…everything…" After breaking the chain, Frisk picked up her child and made her hold on. "I'm going to make up for my sins, by protecting the only human that matters." Frisk broke the window in the shed and began to run, still carrying Aliza and Flowey.

The group heard a loud tenor scream and then, "where is she!?"

"It's Sans!" Flowey realized.

"He's not going to find us in the forest…he'll look at the inn first. That'll give us enough time to get to Waterfall and deal with Moki."

"Moki?" Aliza asked.

"The new leader of the Royal Gaurd. There's bound to be one since Undyne is now Queen."

"How do you know all this?"

"You're bound to get some information out of Toriel when you bring her to her old self."

"You brought back Mom!?" Flowey cried out.

"She's got those vials for curing nearly everything, it's only natural with some ginger and dandelions that I was able to make a potion out of them."


	2. Waterfall Slowed Down

After running for a while, the group made it to Waterfall. Frisk dashed behind a waterfall to a secret area where a child's corpse was. Frisk didn't seem to take heed to it. She brought out a jar, and began to whisper to it.

"Mama?" Aliza asked.

"Aliza, try to see if you can find Tem village. They're probably the same from when I fell down." Frisk explained. "Go talk to the Temmie named 'Bob.' Or at least get some Temmie armor from the merchant there. This should be enough G." Frisk gave Aliza many of the monster currancy. There might've been 10000 G pieces her mother gave her.

"How did you get so much?" Aliza asked. Clearly her mother would've used this to support her family if it was on the surface.

"Toriel loaned it to me." Frisk said quietly. "I swore to pay her back, so after using that G, try to help the Temmies. They pay very nicely for entertainment." Frisk thought of just Aliza eating Temmie flakes while they recorded a new commercial, but Aliza thought of being like a zoo animal.

"Please Aliza, the Temmie's might not look like it, but they can be very helpful if given the opportunity."

Aliza reluctantly nodded and began to trek through the dimly lit area. Strangly, there were notes on the ground. Aliza picked one up. " _In hinesight, I should've done this in the first timeline. Waterfall is pretty big and it's easy to get lost…so this map oughta help me remember where everything is."_ It was her mother's handwriting…

* * *

Aliza looked to the ripped up sign that showed an arrow. "Tem Vil-e" it read.

Aliza went into the village area, shivering. Until she saw the little creature she thought to be "Temmie." It had long, greasy, black hair, with a cat mouth, chubby cheeks, and cat ears. "hOI! I'm Temmie!" Aliza reached out to pet it before the Temmie gasped. "hYOmon allergic to Tem! But! That's! Okay! Tem allergic to Hyoman!" Red bumps appeared on its skin. "hOIVES!" It yelled and suddenly transformed with horrible bone breaking sounds as others came out from the darkness.

They had long legs that took their bodies up to the ceiling, with necks that brough their heads close to the ground. Their bodies were gray with age, but faces were pale white, with blood leaking from the eyesockets. One with Gray hair said, "you will regret this."

Aliza kept running from the creatures, as they tried to bite flesh off of her heels. "Frisk wanted you to find these freaks!?" Flowey exclaimed.

"Mama!" Aliza cried out when she was near the waterfall her mother was behind. Her mother came out and saw the Temmies chasing her daughter. Frisk got an angry look and from her wrist came a black whip. She pulled Aliza and Flowey away from them with her whip and put them behind her. Her whip then glowed red with literal Determination and her soul came out, growing slightly pale. She let out a slash that hit near the Temmie's feet as they charged causeing them to back off. She set out more glowing slashes, her soul paling with the effort, until the Temmies backed off and fled back to their village.

Frisk looked back to Aliza with sadened eyes, her soul growing slightly redder, but it took longer. "I thought…" She looked away and rubbed the ash jar. "I-I guess…not everyone can save themselves."


End file.
